Indiana Jones and the Jade Dragon
Indiana Jones and the Jade Dragon is a fan film set in October 1942. Plot summary Guam In October 1942, Allied agents Indiana Jones and George "Mac" McHale are in Guam tracking Japanese expeditions. They reach an old Spanish fort where the Japanese are searching for a large amount of Spanish gold. Indy and Mac manage to sneak into the fort and make it to the vault and find the gold being shipped off. They caught by the Japanese and fight their out. Indy and Mac make their way to the sub where the gold is stored and stow away on it. While on the sub, Indy contacts the U.S. Navy and the two sabotage the fuel line and fight the sub's crewmen. When the sub is raised, they manage to capture the gold and escape with it. When the navy shows up, they signal the ship and the sub is sunk. Washington D.C. Back in Washington, Indy's superiors tell him about the increasing activity of Japanese archeological digs across Asia and the Pacific and about large expedition to find an artifact called the Jade Dragon. Indy tells them the story of the Jade Dragon, it was used by the Emperor of China as weapon when combined with the light of the sun and obliterate a single army with one blast. The dragon was later stolen by rebels who fled further south and were never seen again. His superiors give him a third partner, Sam Gates to find the Dragon. Indonesia The three head to the Indies to find an archeologist, Malcolm Smyth, who has knowledge of the dragon. After getting tips from local natives, they head to a prison camp were Smyth is being held. They sneak into the camp and find Smyth being interrogated. Indy and Mac free Smyth while Gates frees the other prisoners and they all escape the camp. The four hide in ancient temple, where Smyth tells them that the officers interrogating him were under the command of Colonel Yoshimasa Kido, who is after the dragon. He also tells them the only way to find the dragon is to look for his notes. Before he can reveal the location of his notes, they are ambushed by the Japanese and Smyth gets injured during the firefight, but they manage to escape. Smyth tells them that his notes are in Malaysia and then dies of his wounds. Malaysia They then head to Malaysia to find Smyth's notes. When they reach the town, they head to a storage area where documents are stored, but they find nothing. A convoy passes by and one of the vehicles has a high ranking officer, which they assume is Kido. They sneak into one of the vehicles and the convoy stops at a cliff side bunker. The three sneak into the bunker and find out the're in a Nazi U-boat base. They see Kido talking to General Heinrich Von Kreidl who is also after the dragon. Kido promises that he will the dragon to Von Kreidl after Japan will conquer Asia, but Von Kreidl doesn't trust him. Indy, Mac, and Gates head to the records room and find Smyth's notes. Indy notices that most of the notes encoded in Chinese and it also pin points the location of the dragon in Indochina. The three are caught by the Nazis and they fight their way out. Indochina They reach Indochina and meet up with Free French forces. The notes lead them to monastery where they discover the dragon is in the northern mountains. Before they can leave they are ambushed by Vichy French forces and are captured. They are interrogated by Jean Bethouart who is under orders from Von Kreidl to kill them after they reveal the location. Gates in pain reveals the location of the dragon. As they are about to be killed, Indy breaks free and kills both guards. As the three fight through Vichy and Japanese forces, they free other prisoners including their friend Jacques. In the middle of their escape the compound is attacked by Vietnamese nationalists lead by Zin Kong. Appearances Characters *Indiana Jones *George "Mac" McHale *Sam Gates *Zin Kong *Heinrich Von Kreidl *Yoshimisa Kido *Jean Bethouart *Malcolm Smyth *Jacques Category:Articles by Lwrevill3